Noahaku River
by Naomi Armendariz
Summary: Chihiro has returned to her childhood neighbourhood after many years overseas. Having graduated with a degree in environmental conservation, she has been hired by a private company in charge of the recovery of the area formerly known as the Noahaku River! Because of the strange circumstances that led to her return to Japan, Chihiro hopes to soon see a familiar face.


"I'll see you again won't I?" Chihiro asked earnestly.

"Of course you will. Now hurry and go find your parents. They must be worried about you." Haku assured her.

"Thank you!" The little girl hugged the boy river spirit tight to her chest before turning to run toward the waiting figures of her parents.

"Don't look back until you're through the front gate!" he called after her retreating figure. "Take care of yourself, Chihiro!"

The wind whipped around her slight figure as she hurried downhill toward the gate where two distant figures waved to her. New tears wet the cheeks that the wind had dried.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Where did you run off to? We were so worried about you. What if you got lost?"

"I'm fine Mommy," Chihiro assured her mother as she was crushed in her embrace.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late! I bet the movers are already there!" her father called to them.

Her mother pulled her along. "We're coming!"

As she passed under the gate, Chihiro looked back over her shoulder toward where her friend had been standing. Her heart sank a little when all she saw was hill after hill of blowing grass, but a flash of light pulled her eyes to the sky and a smile touched her lips.

"Goodbye, Haku," she thought, "Keep your promise soon!"

She woke up with a smile on her lips. Years had passed since that dream had come to her; it was a sweet if unbelievable memory. Like a dragon with a priceless hoard, she cradled the memories close to her heart.

Certainly, at 22 she should have written it off as some kind of ultra realistic dream from her childhood, but that was not possible. A memory such as that can only be so deeply imprinted onto the brain by an actual event. After all, she and her parents had been missing for nearly two weeks that summer, and she was the only one who had any recollection of what had happened - not that they would have believed her if she had told them. The strange occurrence had cost her father his new job and their beautiful new home. She could still remember the haunted look in her mother's eyes as she packed and repacked their diminishing belongings as they moved from the home of one relative to another. Just thinking of the heavy black cloud of depression that followed her father around as he would return from yet another interview rejected made her rub her arms to calm the hairs standing on end. Yet, just at the moment when it seemed as though her family would be crushed under the awful weight of circumstances, a miracle happened. At least a miracle would have been the easiest explanation.

A company from the United States called from the United States offering Chihiro's father a job. It was a most curious event. Her father swore that he had never sent a resume to any company out of the country, but there was a copy of it – embossed ink fit elegantly on crisp white paper whose edges seemed smudged with coal dust – sitting in the pile of resumes that were being reviewed.

From one day to the next Chihiro's life changed completely. Her mother smiled again, even if it was just a timid, fleeting thing. Her father seemed to grow taller and more confident as the weight of an unexpected failure was raised from his shoulders. In less than three short days, the Pacific Ocean was glinting far below her as the plane took her to the future.

A new country, a new home, a new school, a new language and cultural: all of these things should have erased the fantastical memories of a bath house for the gods and other mythical creatures, but although these events faded into her remembrances, they never truly disappeared.

For a few moments of dalliance was all that she could afford before running to shower. Today of all days she could not be late – today was her first day at a new job! Freshly graduated from a college in the US, she had jumped at the chance to return to her hometown in Japan. A job fair had been held in town. One small inconspicuous booth in particular had caught her attention. A vaguely familiar looking woman was there offering information. As Chihiro looked through the job requirements it was as though it had been tailor made for her.

With very little ado, she had packed her bags, told her friends and parents goodbye, and hopped onto a plane to Japan less than a week after graduating. Her job was with a private company that had been hired by the government for an environmental recovery project. Once she had seen where the environmental recovery project would occur, a sense of excitement had overcome her. Since her intimate encounter with the supernatural, she did not believe in coincidences. The site of the project was none other than in her childhood neighbourhood. She would be working to restore the Noahaku River!

These thoughts were pushed to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror to ensure that her first impression would be excellent. Although she hoped that she would see at least one familiar and distinctly non-human, there was no way to be certain that any of the creatures she had met so long ago would even recognize her. Her face was no long round and chubby, but had taken on a pixie like appearance due to her broad forehead and sweetly pointed chin. Her brown eyes sparkled oddly like and adventurite stone. It was a side effect of her time spent in that other world. Most people didn't notice it, but then most people were not comfortable noticing anything out of the ordinary. Straight black hair was gathered into a no-nonsense pony tail at the nape of her neck. Loose fitting linen capris lent a simple elegance to her clothing, while a sailor collared blue and white striped shirt gave her outfit a casual feel. The Toms on her feet were clean and in good condition despite being worn down comfortably.

After one last twirl in front of her full length mirror, Chihiro skipped out the door with child like fervor, not remembering to lock her apartment door until she had already made it to the bicycle rack where her brand new bike was stored. Although in a rush, a slip of white paper caught her eye while locking the door. The scrap seemed to be blown about by stiff gusts of wind, but there was barely a breath of air on that hot day. Reigning in her desire to chase the paper, she shrugged and turned to her bike. If some long lost acquaintance of the supernatural variety wanted her, then they would approach her directly. Now more than ever she was sure that her return to Japan had been arranged, and it was with a light heart that she sped down the street toward her new job and the chance of reacquainting with old friends.


End file.
